old friends
by Icynights
Summary: old friends ::slaps herself DUH!:: first fic so PLEASE review!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N allright none of theese characters belong to me yadda yadda yadda so don't sue me. this is my first fic so please r/r thanx, Icy

The violet eyed Baroness twitched her eyebrow and opened her eyes, suddenly she was jumping around the room smacking her forehead.

"What's wrong love?" grumbled her husband George Cooper Baron of Pirate's Swoop. "Found a Pimple?"

Alanna finally settled down and sighed. Mithros she swore silently, knights are supposed to be brave, not cower when they see a spider, even if it was on her forehead. Choking the urge to throttle her husband (couldn't help myself ) she got back into bed and shoved her face in her pillow.

"Go back to sleep" she growled. Alanna was NOT a morning person.

"Ah, cheerup darlin'" George said "we oughta get going anyways" when Alanna looked at him blankly he chuckled "Surely you didn't forget we're going to Corus today on King Jon's....... suggestion 

Alanna sighed she was very tempted to wait until her King ordered her to come but she wanted to see her foster father anyways. She closed her eyes thinking of that scroll that needed translating. Suddenly her husband pulled the covers off her, groaning, she got to work.

Hugging Thom one last time she mounted her stallion Thunder and with the accompaniment of her husband rode through the gates

*********** *********** ************ ********* 

The copper haired camper listened to her husband's yelps and grinned. With a choice between being dirty or a cold wash in the nearby lake, she choose dirty, she could wash tomorrow at Corus. Suddenly George appeared right in front of her......stark naked. Alanna bit back a laugh. He reached for his sword "We got trouble, two over there" he nodded his head to the east" you want to go around and take 'em from the back?"

"Get dressed first" she said snorting "you're not fighting like that!" he threw on a pair of breeches and they started to sneak. With George's stealth they were soon behind the invaders. Alanna took a flying leap and tackled one's back while George took care of the other. Rolling in the dirt Alanna managed to get her opponent in a head lock, it wasn't until she had her knife at his throat that she realized George was laughing.

"I thought I raised ye to be nicer to strangers" said a familiar voice Alanna swore colourfully she turned her prisoner.

"CORAM!" she shouted "Well why in all the heavens are you here?"

"And I thought ye might be pleasant enough to share ye'r dinner." Alanna looked at her husband who was embracing his cousin Rispah, she grinned,

"well come on"

*********************************

Later that night in bed baroness turned to baron with a question in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking" her husband said "Sweet, I already asked him, how did Coram know where we'd be? He said that King Jon sent him down to hurry our leisurely time up. There is trouble brewin' up there I can feel it."

"I know" murmured Alanna pressing her face to his chest "I just hope we're ready for it."

A/N this is my first fic so please give me constructive criticism ::winces:: well I think that there well be more to come if you'll like it please pardon spelling and grammatical errors that's what I am really good at ::snorts:: also... sorry about Coram's accent I'm no good at such things.


	2. Alanna Gets, Well, Sea Sick

A\N this is going to be short and I may not be able to get another up for a while so....... here it is oh and I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. oh and by the way this takes place after Lady Knight Keldrey was knighted, the end of the book Squire.

Alanna Gets... Well, Sea Sick

"You're sure that you can't find them anywhere? I never got wind of this, Jon"

"Yes, we can't find them! As to hearing, we've been trying to keep this in secret"

"Why don't you just announce it to see if anybody has seen them?" 

Jon looked at her eyebrows raised "Do you really think that's what my people need? With this war brewing up north the last thing that they need to know is that the most powerful mages in Tortall have been captured, really Alanna. And we really need Numaìr for those monsters up north!"

"I thought the Lady Knight Keldrey was doing a good job with those" Alanna scowled

"Oh, don't tell me that you are still mad about that!"

"What do you think?" Alanna was one that would hold a grudge even if she had to do so with her teeth.

"Okay okay, well if it is any constellation I didn't want to do that"

"It's not"

"Alanna it's over and done with, the thing that matters now is that we get Daine and Numaìr back!"

"Can't Raoul or somebody else do it I mean I like Numaìr and Daine but, the Copper Isles?" Alanna turned slightly green. "you know that I get well.. Sea sick Jon!"

"Raoul can't go and truthfully I don't trust many other people. There are still to many conservatives you know" Jon hid a grin behind his hand "Don't you want to see what's on the other side of the ocean?"

"No, I rather look at a horses-" 

"Okay then we've agreed" Jon interrupted "Can you be ready by tomorrow morning or do you need more time to relax your sore muscles from riding?"

"I well be ready" she said gritting her teeth she was not looking forward to spending the next few days with her head over the side of the boat. "But for now I'm going to take a bath"

With that she walked from the room. Poor Alanna thought King Jon and was instantly happy that Alanna couldn't tell what he was thinking, more then anything she hated pity. She forgives me for one thing, well sort of anyway, and I send her on another terrible quest. At this rate we won't be friends again until I'm sixty. Getting up he groaned Great Goddess! he felt that age already.

About an hour later Alanna could be found in the bath with George packing for the next day and Coram in another room talking to Rispah

"So do ye want to go?" He asked.

"Well what do you think? that's my cousin and my erm... mother's sister's husband's daughter or my cousin's wife. Of course I want to go! They need to be kept out of trouble."

"I thought that ye would want to go, but we need to start packing tonight, we're leaving tomorrow" Rispah grinned

"laddy love, I'm always ready"

The same couldn't be said about Alanna she cursed like a guardsman

"What's wrong my love?" asked George. 

"I can't find what to wear! (A\N I never thought she would be saying that!) I mean what should you take to survive in the Copper Isles?" 

"Thick breeches, and lots of no bugs lotion."

"Really, have you been there?" when he nodded she laughed "you never cease to amaze me George"

"I certainly hope not" he purred and, well, Alanna's packing was delayed a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, okay Jon, I well be all right, although I would rather not go." she glared at him. "I'll send message by the speaking spell when we land" she added. with that she climbed on the boat and it started to leave the dock. She went directly to her room, If she was going to be sick for the next few days she might as well get some work done now. George looked up when she entered their room, 

"Don't tell me that you're getting twinges already!"

"Not yet but they well come." there was no doubt about that.

"you want me to go get a bucket?"

'Very funny laddy, very funny."

"When you get there I think that you well agree that it is worth the trip, lovely island for such terrible people, pity really." Alanna suddenly turned green and ran from the room. 

Later that night everybody was in their (Alanna and George's) room, the whole bunch consisted of her, George, Coram, Rispah, and four other solders who Alanna didn't know, they didn't need many for this mission. "All right, first thing is first, names?" She directed this to the unknown solders.

"Aaron" said one man with dark black hair and green eyes.

"Bart" was the answer from a brown haired, brown eyed guy.

"Jed" replied another

"Nathaniel" said the last, a very tall guy with very curly hair.

"okay well we are going to get to the isles late night tomorrow, and sneak up the beach, this is in an unpopulated area but we can not be seen." 

"We are going to camp close to the water the first night and then move inland, we have five days to retrieve are little treasures and then we have to go. Daine and Numaìr should be in a fort, we well need to search it out and then create a stealth plan to enter." continued George "Meanwhile this ship is going to be waiting, pretending to fish." Alanna suddenly got up and moved to the next room, they could still hear her however, Aaron winced he was lucky that he never had a problem with that. "I know this island" George said, "with luck it won't take us long, Dismissed!" With that everybody got up and left. George went in to the nearby room to see Alanna throwing up. She glanced weakly at him 

"How much longer?" she asked

"Tomorrow night" he said "can you wait until then?" Alanna looked for something to throw. Lacking anything she threw herself at him and a brief tickling match later she ran for the bucket again. listening to her dry heave George sighed. He would have something to say to Jon about this for sure and settled in for the night.

Late the next night eight figures appeared on the shore and disappeared in to the dark jungle.

A\N sorry I know that it's sorta a cliff hanger but I got to go! may not be able to write for a while : : grins evilly: : but well, you'll live. Oh and you see the little purple blue box down there? well USE IT.

Icynights A.K.A OO9_black_star@hotmail.com


End file.
